That Should Be Me
by linajeanette
Summary: Nate knows Caitlyn's Cheating, but what he didn't expect was his best friend to portray him too.
1. That Should Be Me

**This is a song fic (something I forgot to mention in the summary, SORRY). The song is That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber.**

_Ohhh ohh ohh ohh_

_Everybody's laughing in my mind,_

_Rumours spreading about this other guy._

_Do you do what you did when you were with me? _

_Does he love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans that you made with me,_

_Coz baby I didn't…._

Nate Grey felt like crying. Sitting in his car across the street from his favourite diner, his worst assumptions had just been clarified. Caitlyn was cheating on him. He couldn't see the guy clearly; his back was to the window. But he could see Caitlyn clearly, heck it was Caitlyn, he could pick her out in a crowd of a million people. She was wearing _that _purple dress he loved, and he noticed something reflecting off her neck. He sighed. She was wearing the Tiffany and Co. necklace he bought her for their 2nd anniversary. He remembered her smile when he gave it to her, and the engraving on the locket- I love you, I really do. My world is nothing without you, together forever xx…….

_That should be me, holding your hand._

_That should be me, making you laugh._

_That should be me, this is so sad._

_That should be me that should be me._

_That should be me, feeling your kiss._

_That should be me, buying you gifts._

_This is so wrong; I can't go on, till you believe,_

_That should be me…._

Nate Grey couldn't bare it. He was making Caitlyn laugh. I always did that thought Nate to himself. I was the rock star and she was the band manager's daughter. And we were never fake to the cameras. He was confused, and Nate Grey was never confused, he was the smart one. He was never unfaithful. He had so many girls literally throwing themselves at him everywhere they went. But he didn't those strange fan girls in his arms, he wanted his Caitlyn. His precious, perfect Caitlyn who for so long he had been in love with and even considered to ignore his parents wishes when she asked him for sex. Now, slowly Nate Grey was not feeling sad, but angry and used…

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes,_

_Funny how you used that time to have me replaced._

_Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?_

_What you doing to me, you're telling me ways to go._

_If you're trying to break my heart, _

_It's working coz you know…._

Nate Grey wanted to find a baseball bat so he could smash the guy that was with Caitlyn. That guy better watch his back. He could see the big boof of hair that she was hanging out with. He could now see he was wearing a leather jacket, his arm snaked over Caitlyn's shoulder, who moved next to him. Nate squinted, the leather jacket looked familiar. A lot of people wear leather jackets thought Nate, his puzzled thoughts running a million miles an hour in his head. The guy quickly turned around and Nate caught a glimpse of him. The straightened, brushed to the side hair, the brown eyes and the fairly bulky frame, he looked really recognizable. Then, he gave Caitlyn a box with his left hand. And, on that left hand was the exact same promise ring that Nate wore. Suddenly, it all clicked and Nate figured out who it was…..

_That should be me, holding your hand._

_That should be me, making you laugh._

_That should be me, this is so sad._

_That should be me that should be me._

_That should be me, feeling your kiss._

_That should be me, buying you gifts._

_This is so wrong; I can't go on, till you believe,_

_That should be me…._

Nate Grey was angry now. He didn't understand why she would portray him like that. But with HIM?! That's what he was most disgusted about. _He had it all, what did he want from Caitlyn?_ He gave Nate his word, he would never touch her, go near her or lead her on.

Now, Nate Grey wasn't the one to pick a fight with anyone, not in private and most defiantly not in public. He never had the courage because he thought he might lose. But, tonight he mustered up all the courage he had because he didn't care anymore, he had lost the one thing that he had lived for…..

_I need to know should I fight for love or disarm,_

_It's getting harder to shield the strain on my heart…._

Nate Grey didn't care if he was about to get put into jail, what he was about to do was the REAL justice. Rain falling heavily now, he quickly grabbed something from the glove box of his car, got out, slammed the door and ran until he reached the entrance to the diner. He took a deep and walked in.

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_That should be me, holding your hand._

_That should be me, making you laugh._

_That should be me, this is so sad._

_That should be me that should be me._

_That should be me, feeling your kiss._

_That should be me, buying you gifts._

_This is so wrong; I can't go on, till you believe,_

_That should be me…._

Nate Grey knew what he was going to do. The small, rectangular box that he was grasping was digging into his hand. He turned to the right and sure enough, there was Caitlyn and Shane sitting in their booth. Nate shuffled towards them, head down so they couldn't notice him. He stopped in front of them, and Shane held Caitlyn closer, they both had weird expressions on their faces.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" asked Shane with a hurried tone. Nate looked up and slammed his hands on the table.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH SHANE JOESPH GREY! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" he shouted erupted.

"Nate, let us explain" Caitlyn cried, who was now standing next to Shane who was standing next to Nate.

"You, you SHUT UP! YOU BERTRAYED ME! And did you forget your BEST FRIEND, Mitchie?" he snapped.

"No, don't tell Mitchie!" they cried in unison

"Bad luck, she's listening to the WHOLE THING!" laughed Nate, showing them his phone and hearing Mitchie crying.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!!" she screamed then the dial tone rang out through the diner.

"Shit, ive done it this time" sighed Shane, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, you have. And I hate both of you too! Im quitting Connect 3 and going solo! And never, EVER speak to me again, YOU GOT THAT!?" concluded Nate, looking at Caitlyn then remembering the box in his hand.

"Ohh, one more thing" he murmured, placing the engagement ring on the table and slowly retreating back toward the door and his REAL true love……

_Never should've let you go, never should've let you go, go….._

Nate Grey stormed out of his favourite diner and didn't look back. He deserved someone better, smarter, more talented and defiantly more beautiful. _Here I come Mitchie Torres _he laughed to himself as he pulled into the driveway of Mitchie's house. _It's time for the REAL games to begin_ he thought as she opened the door with bloodshot eyes and wanting some company…..

**That's the end! Well, if you want it to be! Should I write another chapter that's a songfic about this story… tell me! Tell me what you like, don't like (but be nice) and hit the big green button! Peace (yn)**


	2. Gotta Find You

**Okay, I have had a few requests to do a second chapter to this story, and it is also going to be another song fic. This time it is Gonna Find You-Joe Jonas.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock, or any of the songs. If I owned them, I would be rich and I could have anything in the world, including Nick Jonas.

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,**

**Of what it means to know just who I am.**

**I think I've finally found, a better place to start,**

**But no-one ever seems to understand.**

**I need to try to get to where you are,**

**Could it be, you're not that far...**

Mitchie Torres was sad. And angry. She never thought in a million years that the loving Shane Grey, who she changed back to his old, better self while they were at Camp Rock had betrayed her. He promised he would never hurt her again after the whole Tess fiasco at Camp Rock. She sighed. Camp Rock. It was the best summer of her life. Everyone always thought that Shane was the one looking for 'The Voice', but she knew otherwise. Her mind drifted back to the last night at Camp Rock, after the epic Final Jam.

"_Mitchie" Nate whispered as he took her hand._

_They were standing on the pier, in the moonlight._

"_Nate, I can't do this. I mean, I was 'The Voice' Shane was looking for-"_

_He put a finger to her lips._

"_That's not true. I was the one looking for you. I was the one who hid in the bushes away from the fan girls and heard you while you sang This Is Me. He said that just to get attention"_

_Mitchie stood there, speechless._

_Then, in unison they moved closer to each other. Nate wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, as Mitchie snaked her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his perfect curls. They kissed, again and again. Until Mitchie remembered. She was dating Shane. She pulled away from Nate's lips and kissed his cheek._

"_I'm with Shane" she whispered_

"_But it doesn't mean that I don't love you, Nate. I love you with all my heart" she concluded._

_She walked away, tears filling her eyes. She was dating Shane, but she was in love with Nate. Another problem? They both loved her and wanted to be with her._

Mitchie's eyes where filling with tears again as she reminisced about her time at Camp Rock. Just then, she heard a knock at the door at the door. Who could it be at this time of night? I could sure use the company though she thought as she walked towards the door...

**You're the voice I hear inside my head,**

**The reason that I'm singing.**

**I need to find you, I Gotta Find You.**

**You're the missing piece I need, **

**The song inside of me,**

**I need to find you,**

**I Gotta Find You.**

"What the? Nate what are you doing here?" Mitchie squealed as Nate grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"See, I told you we were meant to be!" he shot that million dollar smile in her direction and pinned her up against the wall.

"Nate, what do you mean?" Mitchie asked.

"This thing between us Mitchie, you know it's meant to happen."

Mitchie looked into Nate's dark mocha eyes and smiled. The room was silent; all they could hear was their heart beats and all they could feel was each other's breath on their neck. Nate and Mitchie looked into each other's again, and moved closer towards one another...

**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find,**

**To fix the puzzle that I see inside.**

**Pegging all my dreams,**

**To the colour of your smile.**

**When I find you it will be alright.**

**I need to try to get to where you are.**

**Could it be, you're not that far...**

Mitchie knew this was going to happen sooner or later. The whole time she had been dating Shane, she had told herself to get over him and fall in love with Shane. The truth was she never fell out of love with him. Every time she would kiss Shane, she would think of Nate, and think of running her hands through his curls, and think of his muscular arms around her waist. Once she actually said Nate's name while her and Shane were in the middle of a massive make-out session, but she said it was a cough.

Nate, on the other hand DID love Caitlyn. He adored her. She was his everything, but he always felt that there was this spark missing between them. That spark was always there with Mitchie though. And every time she was with Shane, he felt jealous. But now, this moment was there's for the taking. No-one could stop them; no-one would catch them. And they both knew, as their lips edged closer and closer towards each other, that this moment will define everything that they had been waiting and hoping for to happen for so long...

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, **

**The reason that I'm singing.**

**I need to find you, I Gotta Find You.**

**You're the missing piece I need,**

**The song inside of me.**

**I need to find you,**

**I Gotta Find You...**

"Why did they do it?" Mitchie asked Nate, just as their lips were about to touch.

"I don't know" Nate shrugged.

"Do you think they knew that we were in love with each other, and they just assumed we wouldn't care if they cheated?"

"Well, obviously we did care; I mean we were in love with them-"

"What do you mean by that?" Mitchie interrupted.

"Well, I was in love with Caitlyn, and I'm pretty sure you loved Shane-"

"Well, I did love Shane, but I wasn't in love with him"

There was a silence, and they were still looking into each other's eyes, not daring to look away. They have been waiting for this moment forever.

"I'm in love with you Nate" Mitchie whispered.

"I'm in love with you too" Nate said back.

"And you solemnly swear if anything happens between us tonight, there will be no regrets?" Mitchie murmured, placing her hand on his chest.

"I, Nathanial Nicholas Grey solemnly swear that I will not regret anything that will happen tonight" Nate smirked.

"Let's do this" Mitchie whispered against his lips...

**Been feeling lost,**

**Can't find the words to say.**

**Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday.**

**Where you are,**

**Is where I wanna be.**

**Oh next to you, and you next to me.**

**Oh, I need to find you... yeahhh...**

Nate and Mitchie collided lips in a second, and didn't want to let go. Nate grabbed Mitchie and ran up the stairs towards her bedroom. They still hadn't let their lips disconnect, and Nate placed her carefully on her bed. He climbed on top of her and kissed her with more ferocity and passion then he did before. Mitchie selfishly kissed his velvet lips, hungered by his scent. Her hands lingered at the hem of his plain white t-shirt, and with a quick nod from Nate it was on the floor. They tossed and turned, their bodies intertwined in every way possible, but their lips never left each others. Nate's hands made their way to the bottom of Mitchie's teal shirt, and she looked in his eyes as if to say yes, and that also ended up on the floor. The house was dark, besides from the bed-side lamp Mitchie had managed to turn on, and the only sound you could hear was the kisses and their breaths...

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, **

**The reason that I'm singing.**

**I need to find you, I Gotta Find You.**

**You're the missing piece I need,**

**The song inside of me.**

**I need to find you,**

**I Gotta Find You...**

Mitchie Torres was happy now. Her head was resting on Nate's chest, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, as the other ran through her hair.

"And that's why I love you" giggled Mitchie, and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Oh, so you only love me coz I put out?" Nate laughed, and kissing her back.

They sat there in silence, embracing each other's company. They heard a loud bang and Mitchie screamed.

"What the hell was that?"...

**Yeah, Yeah, Gotta Find You...**

"It's me Mitchie" said a voice at the door

"And I want you back"

_**And that's the end... well sort of. Hope you like it! Review, favourite it, whatever... coz I really wanna do a third chapter!**_

_**And is anyone going o the Camp Rock 2 World Tour!**_

_**.Jonas 3**_


End file.
